


All Night, Always

by cherryvanilla



Category: South Park
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So here I am, are you ready?”  Or, their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary by Blink 182. The boys are 16 years old. Thanks to delires for beta

Kyle’s been a steady fixture in Stan’s life for an eternity, it seems. He can remember clear instances from his childhood where he turned around just to make sure Kyle was beside him, would feel an almost phantom limb type pain when he wasn’t. Stan liked Kenny a lot, tolerated Cartman, was amused by Butters, and then there was Wendy – but, no one really made him feel the way Kyle did. Like a part of him was hacked off when they were separated for too long. Stan was away from Kyle for a full month until he came back, his parents having made up in as melodramatic a fashion as when they split up. That month gave him perspective and when he came back, he went straight to Kyle and hugged him like he never wanted to let go. Even after only a month it was weird to get back into the swing of things – especially since Kyle didn’t seem to hate Cartman as much anymore – but they persevered.

Stan tried to pick back up with Wendy but they didn’t quite fit anymore. Four years later he kissed Kyle for the first time and he guessed they were boyfriends or something. Nothing was different except the kissing and touching. They didn’t hold hands or make eyes at one another or do anything different around Cartman and Kenny. Cartman still called them fags on a weekly basis but no one knew for sure it was true. They kept it that way, not wanting the drama of ‘coming out,’ especially when Stan didn’t put it beyond at least one of his parents to pack him up and move him away for good this time.

At 16, he and Kyle have two years of a relationship under their belts, which included heated arguments (usually started by Kyle) on everything from books and film to politics and religion. Kyle dumped him more than once just because he hated everything Stan was saying at the moment – and to be honest, sometimes Stan was contrary just because he loved seeing Kyle riled up. In actuality, he really agreed with Kyle on most things but every relationship needed a little spice. Or so he was told from TV and movies. It never stuck and they were usually biting at one another’s mouths in a bathroom stall the next day until the sound of feet tore them apart.

It’s fall, which means absolutely nothing, and junior year has just begun. Kyle’s parents are at a concert in Denver and so he has to babysit Ike tonight. His parents never bat an eye when Stan is over and sometimes Stan feels guilty about the things he’s doing with their son right under their noses, but only sometimes.

Ike’s been asleep for at least an hour now and Stan and Kyle have moved the making out, which began on the couch after an intense gaming session, to Kyle’s bedroom. They usually never talk about what they’re going to do – they’d progressed from kissing and rubbing against one another clothed to naked rubbing and jerking off and finally to blow jobs. Kyle loves 69’ing and would sometimes pull Stan’s hands to his ass. Now Kyle is grinding on top of him, having just shed their jeans. Stan hands are on the small of his back and Kyle moves them down to his underwear. Stan squeezes his ass before rolling them over, half draped over Kyle. He reaches for Kyle’s dick, taking it out and running his fingers over the head.

Kyle arches into the touch. “Stan,” he half-moans and Stan waits from him to say something else but he doesn’t.

“Yeah?” Stan asks, kissing along his jawline and down his neck.

Kyle pushes the rest of his briefs down, nearly kneeing Stan’s groin in the process. Kyle pulls him down and kisses him roughly, guiding Stan’s fingers lower, to his balls. Stan rolls them in his fingers and sighs when Kyle finally reaches over to palm at his boxers, outlining the hard length with his fingertips.

Kyle moans when Stan’s fingers unconsciously dip a little lower, rubbing behind his balls.

“Do you want to?” Kyle asks, the words rushed together.

“Do I want to what?” Stan frowns, sucking a hickey into Kyle’s neck and loving that the weather is cold enough where sweaters and scarves will cover it. They’re in bed, of course Stan wants to.

“Jesus, Stan!” Kyle shouts and pulls back so their eyes can meet. He arches his hips upward against Stan’s fingers so they slip a little lower, right over his ass. Then Kyle leans in and brushes their mouths together, his tongue flickering out, teasing but not letting Stan capture it. It’s so hot Stan can barely stand it.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Kyle whispers, and it’s possibly the dirtiest thing Stan’s ever heard come out of his mouth – and that’s saying a lot.

He feels his stomach jump at the words, every muscle in his body tensing. His cock seems to approve as he feels pre-come gathering at the tip.

Kyle strokes him harder and presses hot kisses against the corner of his mouth.

“I uh. That’s really gay, dude.”

Kyle laughs and Stan feels it vibrate against his own chest. “ _You’re_ really gay, dude.”

Stan swats at his ass, surprised when Kyle moans at the action.

“Well. Yeah, but.” He pulls away to look at Kyle, really look at him. Kyle’s lips are blood red, his cheeks stained pink, and his hair – Stan loves his hair, could run his fingers through it all day if Kyle didn’t wear his hat all the time. “It’s just really, really gay. I didn’t think you’d, like, want that.”

Kyle’s face scrunches up. “Who said it was going to be me?”

Stan stares at him blankly. “Hello? You just did.”

“Yeah, okay, but you didn’t know that before. You just assumed.”

Stan huffs and flops down beside Kyle on the tiny twin bed. “Dammit, dude. Stop with the analysis. I don’t care how we do it. I didn’t even think we _would_ do it.”

He feels Kyle beside him, their bodies pressed against each other. He’s not feeling very sexy right now, suddenly on edge, feeling antsy since Kyle brought up the idea. Stan’s vaguely thought about it in the past but he didn’t know how to bring it up. Kenny has a porn stash a bed length long – everything from lesbos to hermaphrodites to men and Stan may or may not have borrowed a few here and there. The guys in the videos seem to enjoy it but then again porn is manufactured that way. Still, Stan would notice the guy getting fucked was hard and that was always rather important to him. Porn didn’t reveal too much prep but sometimes Stan would get to see a tongue or fingers working their way in before the obvious cut to a condom-slicked dick ready to push in.

Sometimes he’d just stare intently; sometimes he’d jerk off and imagine Kyle – inside him, over him. Or Kyle riding his dick so hard that Stan screamed when he came. So yeah, maybe he’s more than vaguely thought about it but he still thought Kyle would’ve found it too gay for them.

“I think about it a lot,” Kyle says, startling Stan out of his thoughts.

Stan looks over at him. “Yeah?”

Kyle turns his head so their foreheads are brushing. “Yeah. Stole some of Kenny’s stash.”

Stan laughs, uncontrollably, and tugs Kyle over and onto him, hugging the shit out of him. Kyle’s the only thing that’s ever made sense and Stan wants to do everything to him.

They start to rub against one another again, cocks touching; Stan’s still mostly trapped in his boxers. Kyle leans back to strip him before crashing their bodies down onto the bed again, the box spring squeaking beneath them.

“Shhh,” Kyle grins into his mouth.

Stan just groans and bites at his lips, squeezing Kyle’s ass with intent. Kyle moans into Stan’s neck and Stan sucks on his earlobe, trying to remember the pornos he watched.

“Want me to fuck that ass?” Stan grunts out, feeling ridiculous.

Kyle half-laughs, half-moans but Stan can feel the tell-tale twitch of his cock. “Do it, dude.”

They try it with spit on Stan’s fingers first but Kyle gets frustrated. “There’s Vaseline in the drawer next to the bed.”

Stan climbs over him while Kyle distracts him by bending down to suck his dick. He drops the tub and allows Kyle to push him backward so he’s nearly hanging off the side of the bed while Kyle keeps sucking him, harder than ever. Stan tries to remember how to breathe all while reaching for the damn container that’s now on the floor.

“Stop, dude,” Stan moans, pushing himself back up. Kyle scoots backward, wiping at his mouth and grinning. Stan tackles him to the bed and licks into his mouth. He loves kissing Kyle more than anything else and if that makes him weak, so be it.

He settles himself back against the pillows and pulls Kyle onto him once more, and then holds up the Vaseline. “Let’s try this again?”

“This night isn’t ending until you’re in me, so yeah, again.”

“You’re such a pushy bitch,” Stan grins, tugging Kyle’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Say that again when I’m riding you so hard you pass out.”

For the billionth time, Stan wonders just how Kyle can know him so well. He fuses their mouths together and Kyle’s tongue immediately tangles with his own. Stan’s never said I love you yet – not since they were kids and they didn’t exactly know what those feelings really meant. He’s sure Kyle knows. For the past couple of years he’s agonized over birthday and Chanukah gifts – wanting to make them mean something. For Kyle’s 16th birthday he made him a mix. He chose songs that were upbeat and not exactly sappy but still had a relationship type theme. He put Always by Blink 182 on it because he reminded him of the last time they broke up, which actually lasted three weeks and Stan didn’t quite know what he was supposed to do if this was it. Not being with Kyle didn’t really compute in his brain, even though he was a teenager and wasn’t stupid enough to think childhood relationships lasted. But they’d done pretty well up until this point. Kyle had ran his finger over the title and looked up at Stan with an expression he couldn’t quite read.

Kyle was sucking at his nipples and tapping at his side. “Hey, you with me?”

Stan shakes his head and looks down at Kyle, the little frown on his face like he’s offended that Stan might be zoning out while he’s ‘getting his sexy on,’ as he likes to say sometimes. Stan feels a rush of affection that he can’t taper down and runs a hand through Kyle’s hair.

“I love you,” Stan says and after he does, he immediately wants to say it again.

Kyle blinks and slowly slides upward so they’re face level. “I love you too, dude,” he says, serious, like Stan may take back the words.

Stan won’t. He kisses Kyle’s cheeks, his lips, his chin, and fumbles for the Vaseline, hands shaking. What they’re about to do suddenly seems important, vital. Like putting together the final piece of a puzzle and afterwards, he’ll be whole. Kyle would probably tease him to no end if he knew what Stan was thinking but when he slides a finger into Kyle and he breaths out Stan’s name like it’s the only word he knows, Stan thinks he may need to revise that statement.

Kyle tenses up at two fingers and Stan wonders how the hell they’re going to do this.

“Just keep going, okay?” Kyle grits out.

“Dude, it’s not a contest. We can..”

Kyle looks down at him, now spread out on his back, legs bent and open. “No, Stan. We’re doing this.”

Stan palms at his inner thigh, trying to make him realize. He pushes his fingers deeper, curving them a little. He’s not sure what he does but it makes Kyle bite out a loud moan.

“Shhh. Ike!”

“Jesus, dude, more of that,” Kyle says around the hand over his mouth.

Stan feels a rush of adrenaline that he could make someone feel this way with just his fingers.

Stan does it some more and after a little maneuvering is able to get three fingers inside.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Kyle moans, thrashing back and forth against the pillow. Stan isn’t sure how he hasn’t shot his load yet; Kyle is driving him insane.

“Shit, do we have condoms?” Kyle says suddenly while Stan’s fingers push even deeper.

“I don’t.”

“Neither do I!”

Stan’s fingers still. “You said you thought about this!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t buy any! And I doubt those ones we bought in 4th grade are still good.”

Stan groans. “Well, fuck.”

Kyle pushes himself down onto Stan’s fingers and tugs Stan toward him. Stan crawls up beside readjusting and sliding his fingers back in.

“We’ve only been with each other, right?” Kyle whispers.

“Of course,” Stan says, kissing Kyle’s neck.

“Let’s just do it, then.”

Stan looks at him, surprised. It still seems kind of irresponsible and he didn’t think Kyle would go for it. “You’re sure?”

He reaches for Stan’s cock, stroking in firm strokes. Stan groans and noses Kyle’s neck. “So sure. Want to feel you.”

They kiss again, clumsy and open-mouthed. Kyle takes both their cocks in hand before slicking them both up.

“How should we..?” Stan starts, and then rubs at the back of his neck. They’ve never had to ask all these questions during sex before. It’s weird and a little frustrating.

“I don’t know.. whatever feels right?”

Stan has no idea what feels right so he just pulls Kyle toward him again and kisses him some more, because it’s the only thing that doesn’t feel foreign to him right now. They end up rutting together, Stan on top now and Kyle spreads his legs, locking them around Stan’s waist.

“Now goddamit,” he says, moaning into Stan’s neck, biting at his shoulder.

“Okay,” Stan breathes out, and reaches for the lube again.

“You have enough,” Kyle complains when the action causes Stan to sit back on his thighs.

“Shut up, I don’t.”

He frowns down at his dick, making sure to slick up every inch before settling back onto Kyle.

“Did Big Gay Al teach you this in the Boy Scouts?” Kyle laughs against him.

“Shut up, Jew Scout.”

Kyle pinches his side and Stan laughs some more.

“I always missed you when I was at Jewbilee.”

Stan licks a Kyle’s collarbone. “Same, dude.”

They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, saying so much without speaking. Finally, Kyle says, “Are we going to do this now?” But it’s not demanding or bitchy… it’s tentative and Stan feels another ridiculous surge of affection.

“Yeah,” Stan breathes against his lips and finds Kyle’s hand, squeezing.

Kyle’s legs hitch high on his waist and Stan holds the base of his cock, guiding himself in slowly. Kyle tenses around him immediately and Stan strokes at his ribcage. Kyle’s hand covers his there, and then they’re laced together again. Kyle’s other hand has a death grip on Stan’s shoulder. They stop a few times, and Stan isn’t sure if this is going to happen, until Kyle breathes out and opens for him, and then it’s the best feeling in the world, a slick slide of heat and tightness.

“You’re.. Jesus, Stan,” Kyle breathes when Stan is fully inside. Stan feels like he’s going to blow any second, his foreskin especially sensitive from where it’s rubbing against the inside of Kyle’s body. Stan leans over him, brushing their mouths together again and again.

“You feel so sweet,” Stan says quietly. He feels Kyle’s mouth curve into a smile against his lips.

Kyle’s heel pushes at the small of his back, urging him to move. “Come on.”

Stan groans and pulls out slowly before sliding back in. Kyle moans in his arms and arches into the movement. Soon they’re rocking together, slow and careful less because he’s afraid of hurting Kyle and more because he knows he’s about to come any second. He tenses, his movements growing unsteady.

“Think about Cartman’s fat-ass,” Kyle says against his ear.

Stan jerks in surprise. “Ew! Dude, gross!”

“Are you about to come now?’

“No!” Stan shudders.

Kyle licks behind Stan’s ear. “Good, that was the point.”

Stan shakes his head, once again unsure how Kyle can know him this well.

“Now let’s do this.”

Stan tugs Kyle’s head back, a fervent “yes” falling from his lips as he starts to fuck him in earnest. Stan drives into him hard as Kyle cries out and pushes him in closer for more.

“Jerk off,” Stan moans, blinking sweat out of his eyes, face buried against Kyle’s neck as they fuck harder and faster.

Kyle works a hand between them and Stan can feel his knuckles scraping against his stomach.

“Gonna come,” Kyle warns. They’re pressed together tightly, bodies slick with sweat, chests heaving.

Stan pulls out half way and slams back in at Kyle’s words then feels his muscles clench down around his cock. He watches Kyle’s face as he comes, Stan’s name on his lips, and feels the warmth shoot across his belly.

“Oh fuck, Kyle,” Stan groans, sucking the moans out of Kyle’s mouth and thrusting into him before exploding himself, filling him up.

He collapses onto him, and then curses at the mess between them. Kyle pushes at him so they’re lying on their sides and Stan moans softly as he falls free.

He pulls Kyle into his arms, rubbing his hand through the mess on his belly.

“Gross, dude,” Kyle says, but he sounds blissful.

Stan kisses his shoulder. “Good?"

“Mmm..what do you think?”

Stan looks at him, suddenly at a loss for words. Kyle’s eyes are darker than usual, his cheeks are red, his lips are raw, and his hair is sweaty and matted. “I… think it was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Kyle opens his eyes, which were falling shut, and looks at Stan with a fondness that tugs at his heart. “You’re such a romantic, Stanley Marsh.” His voice is teasing but Stan can see the seriousness behind his eyes.

When they kiss this time it’s a slow side of lips and tongue and they don’t stop for long minutes.

Eventually Kyle pulls away and says, “Ugh, you’re falling out of me, dude.”

“Huh?” Stan looks down because he hasn’t been _inside_ Kyle for quite some time.. and then it dawns on him.

“Ohh. Uh. Sorry?”

Kyle laughs and rolls onto his back. “Nah. Just a little weird.”

Stan trails his fingers lower, not sure if Kyle will find it weird. He pauses against his hole before circling a fingertip there, feeling the wetness immediately. He hears Kyle’s breathing hitch and decides to just do it. He presses inside, marveling at the slickness.

He feels Kyle tugging at him so he rests his head on his shoulder. “Kinky, dude,” Kyle teases, sounding happy at the development.

Stan keeps touching him for a little while, soft moans falling from Kyle’s mouth as they kiss lazily. Kyle eventually looks at the clock and sighs. “Parents said they’d be home around one.”

Stan checks the time. It’s 12:45.

“Shit.”

“Yeah..”

They reluctantly get up, wiping at their bodies and the sheets. They kiss at the door for longer than they usually do, Stan feeling a ridiculous desire to not leave. He’d heard all the stories – that things change after you have intercourse, that it’s supposed to be something special but not many people treat it that way anymore. Kenny’s fucked girls in every part of town and he’s never seemed to be affected by it. Stan’s pretty damn sure Cartman’s fucking Wendy and yet he doesn’t notice anything different about him. Standing with Kyle in his arms, he feels different, it all feels like this is what he’s been waiting for.

He laughs against Kyle’s lips. Kyle pulls back and scowls at him. “You’re zoning again.”

Stan leans back against the door, lips curving into a smile. “I’m just really, really fucking gay, dude.”

Kyle steps in between his legs and takes his hand. “Good. So am I.”

They kiss a few more times before Kyle pushes him out the door.

Stan doesn’t stop smiling the entire way home.

[end]


End file.
